


my dear old friend, take me for a spin

by defcontwo



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Brown + Gotham = True Love, Bruce Wayne could never. Or, alternately: the stubborn ladies stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dear old friend, take me for a spin

**Author's Note:**

> Galentine's Day drabble fill for a friend.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

If she got a penny for every time someone's said that to her, she could probably buy Wayne Tower, which would be totally worth it if just for the look on Damian's little goblin face. 

Ever since the first time she sewed together that very first haphazard Spoiler costume, there's been someone poking in and telling her that she's doing it for all the wrong reasons. 

There have been nights where, with blood scraped knuckles and screaming muscles, she wondered if they were right all along about her. 

But then every once in a while, there's a morning like this. A morning that is bright and clear and crisp in the early hours, when the city sheds the the scum of whatever belonged to the night before and starts anew. 

She ambles her way through the streets to Gotham U, for once not rushing, and remembers something that all of Gotham's vigilantes should be reminded of more often. 

She remembers that she _loves_ this city. She loves the grouchy guy behind the newspaper stand that she's known her whole life, the rush of workers in the streets, the steady hum of trains in the distance, and the persistent jangle of Jersey accents. 

There's something curiously resilient about Gotham, in a way that flies in the face of all the madness that takes root here - she is a stubborn lady who picks herself up day after day and once you're hers, she's keeping you for life. 

Stephanie thinks that she can relate. And if her internal monologue thinks it's a little weird, even for her, to go around identifying with a city - well. 

That's all right. Stephanie belongs to Gotham - she figures the stubborn ladies might as well stick together.


End file.
